


You're Not Alone

by FugitiveArchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FugitiveArchivist/pseuds/FugitiveArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus brings Harry home to the house he and Sirius share and the two work on becoming family. Remus and Sirius exchange randy letters. (written pre OotP publishing… so A/U summer of fourth year.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to Lassenia, the archivist over at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), for saving this one and many others by importing the works there to AO3. I had lost many of these files and was very happy when they popped up on my AO3 account.

Hedwig soars in the open window, down the wide hall and into the den. She flies over Sirius' shoulder first hitting him in the head with her wing before circling to land on Remus' outstretched knee, He unties the letter and hands it to Sirius with a chuckle, "You shouldn't have barked at her Love, full moon or no, she's a proud bird."

“I just didn’t want her following us all night.” He slowly pulls him arm from around Remus’ shoulder and he sits up straighter, “Dear Sirius,

I know you can‘t take me in yourself just now but perhaps you could speak to Dumbledore about letting me go to the Weasleys. They’ve got me doing the cooking and cleaning again and if I spend one more night sitting on my bed trying not to make a sound I‘ll go insane. I know I sound dramatic but if you can do anything for me, please do. 

Love,

Harry”

Remus growls, low and soft. “I know you wanted to do it Sirius but I think I should go to Dumbledore about Harry first thing tomorrow. If he agrees that will mean bringing him here by the end of the week. While you‘re gone. And that means telling him about us with out you.”

Sirius makes a soft sound of protest but then sighs, “You‘re right, it can‘t wait until I get back if they‘re getting bold enough to treat him badly. Do me a favor, make sure you memorize his expression for me, because I‘m becoming more and more convinced he has no clue at all.”

“I know, for one, he seems to have forgotten where you live altogether.”

“But that reminds me, I have to leave early, and it seems so do you.”

“Yes well you have a week away to make up for first,” Remus warns softly.

“Wouldn‘t miss it for the world,” Sirius assures as they head off to their bedroom. 

**Next Day, Hogwarts**

“So you see Professor Dumbledore as Sirius lives with me we should be able to transfer the wards to our house and then Harry can leave those awful muggles. He’d be almost as cut off with us, and certainly safer and we unlike them would never abuse him,” Remus’ usual calm brakes down as he speaks.

Dumbledore nods slowly, “You‘re right, and as long as it‘s what Harry wants it‘s what we‘ll do. When can you speak to him?”

Remus doesn‘t hesitate, “Right away.”

“If he agrees you‘ll have to bring him here while we move the wards,” Dumbledore adds quietly. “Sirius is on his way to see Lawson, correct?”

“Yes, and he‘s the last one. Harry and I will be back in a few hours if he agrees.”

After a walk to the outside of one set of wards Remus appears at the edge of another wringing his hands as he strides to number four wishing the heat would lessen a bit, how Sirius wore leather trousers in this heat was anyone’s guess. He rings the bell and steels himself to speak to Petunia for the first time in just over a decade. She’d turned him away when he tried to visit Harry on his fourth birthday. Luckily for the moment Harry opens the door. 

Harry stares up at him in shock, “Professor Lupin?”

He laughs, “I‘d prefer you call me Remus but yes, it‘s really me. I need to speak to you, is that alright?”

“Of course it is! Come i-” but the word dies on his tongue as Petunia’s voice drifts from the kitchen.

“Well who is it boy? Don’t just stand there bring them in if they’re coming.”

Remus tries not to let Harry see the anger flash through his eyes as he moves toward the kitchen.

Perhaps luckily for her Petunia emerges into the hall and stops dead in her tracks, no longer shouting. She’s at a loss for words. and Remus seizes on that fact. “I can see that you remember me Petunia. It will make this easier, I am going to speak to Harry, no matter what your opinion on the subject might be. You‘ll do well to keep out of our way, I think we‘ll occupy the living room,” with that he opens the door to the living room and waits for Harry to join him.

Harry, astonished but impressed follows without a sound. When Remus doesn’t say anything Harry sits down, “Um Remus?”

This shakes Remus out of his silence and he sits across from Harry, “Sorry, just savoring the moment, I‘ve wanted to tell her off for going on twenty years. I‘m sure you‘re wondering why I‘m here...”

“A little,” Harry admits sheepishly.

“Well Sirius got your letter yesterday and we‘ve been meaning to get you out of here for a while now. He wanted to do it himself but he hand some work to finish for Dumbledore first.” He stops when he sees Harry’s questioning expression.

“Not to be impolite but ‘we’?” Harry asks looking a bit bewildered.

“Skipping right to the heart of the matter...” Remus says almost ruefully. “Well there in lies the catch Harry. The reason I‘m here, the reason I know about the letter in the first place is... Well you know Sirius lives with me right?” Harry nods. “Well there‘s a reason for that Harry...” His nerves are getting the better of him but he doesn’t drop his eyes even as he loses his voice. “Harry, Sirius and I are lovers.” 

Harry falls back into the arm chair he's sitting on, eyes wide with shock. After a moment of complete silence he recovers slightly. "Y- You mean..." his voice trails off as a furious blush creeps over his face.

"I'm sorry to be so blunt Harry, I just don't know any other way to say it." 'Other than Your Godfather and I routinely shag each other senseless' Remus lets that thought bring a smile to his face. 

"How long?" Harry ventures softly. 

"Since our third year at Hogwarts. We're in love Harry, and we both hope you can accept that. But please, don't ask me anymore about the start of our relationship until Sirius gets back, It turns me all soppy." Remus smiles when Harry cracks a grin, then adds a conspiratorial, "Your godfather has that effect on me." 

Harry seems a bit more at ease, "Can I have a minute?" 

"Certainly, would you like me to go scare Petunia some more so you can be alone?" 

Harry laughs at that, "No, you can stay, I just need a minute." He sits back, clearly deep in thought and Remus feels his nervousness returning. Then Harry sits up straight again, "It's a little odd, but I guess it doesn't bother me." 

Remus looks at him closely, "You guess?" 

"Well I'd never really thought about it before, I never had a reason to. I'm a little shocked but if it makes you both happy, who am I to say anything about that?" 

Remus smiles, "Good answer Harry. Now, as I was saying, we‘ve been meaning to get you out of here for a while now and if you still want to live with us you can.”

“Are you kidding me? You really have to ask?” Harry asks disbelievingly. “If I could get my trunk out myself I‘d be waiting by the front door already!”

Remus chuckles, “Your things are in the cupboard under the stairs?” Harry nods. “Run up and get anything that‘s yours out of your room, I‘ll get your trunk.”

Harry dashes up the stairs and Remus opens the cupboard. He can hear Petunia speaking softly behind the kitchen door. He considers tormenting her again but decided as long as she stays out of their way there’s no need. Even if it would be fun. A lot of fun. Only if she comes out of the kitchen on her own.

While smiling at that thought he checks Harry's trunk to make sure everything is inside and casts a charm to make it lighter. 

Then he hears the squeak of the kitchen door behind him. He smiles and moves the trunk to the front hall before turning around. It's not Petunia in the hallway. Vernon is staring furiously at him, “What do you think you're doing in my house?”

Remus manages to keep his tone even and his anger reigned in, “I'm here to pick up my godson, who you've mistreated for fourteen years.”

Vernon pales visibly but then he bristles again, “You're not Black.”

"Good eye," Remus spits sarcastically. "No I'm his lover, and you do know me, you great oaf, I used to visit Harry when he was a baby." 

Before Vernon can do himself any harm by speaking Petunia comes out of the kitchen. ‘Fair game,’ Remus tells himself triumphantly, “There you are Petunia, I wanted to speak to you.”

She starts shaking immediately. “W-What about?” She asks in a would be calm voice.

“Have I had any reason to speak to you since 1981 save one?” He asks icily. He also begins his torture, letting his hand slip to his wand where it’s tucked into his belt. The boy in question was descending the stairs with a back pack slung over one shoulder and Hedwig’s cage in hand.

“You have miss treated this young man for most of his life,” He puts a bit of menace into his voice.

Petunia moves behind Vernon, peering over his shoulder at Remus, “It‘s not my fault Lily went and got herself killed and saddled us with him, why didn‘t you take him?” Despite her bold words she’s clearly scared. 

“I have half a mind to turn you into a slug, but I wouldn‘t want to offend any real slugs in the area. Harry, what do you think I should do to her?” Remus asks giving Harry an inquisitive smile.

Harry makes a show of considering before saying, slowly and clearly, “Rictusempra, definitely.”

Vernon and Petunia both goes as pale as a sheet. Remus smiles, “Inspired. Care to do the honors?”

“Can‘t,” Harry says quickly. Remus starts to contradict him but stops. 

“All right then,” He points his wand at Vernon and Petunia and repeats, “rictusempra.”

After a pair of short terror-filled screams they both collapse to the floor giggling uncontrollably.

"Finite Incantatum," Remus says lazily after they're both clutching their sides. "Now enough of these children’s games. Is there anything you can tell me to redeem what you've done to Harry?" Remus was always one to give a fair chance, even where it wasn't deserved. 

“W-W-We-” Petunia begins to stammer but the fire in his eyes quells whatever ridiculous defense she had been about to offer. 

Remus gives her a grim nod, “I thought not, infenso temporarius.” Petunia and Vernon looks as frightened as ever but nothing seems to have happened to them. 

Remus turns to Harry, “Ready?”

“More than,” Harry replies happily. Once they’re outside he glances back at the house, “What did you do to them?”

“Not much, Sirius would have done ten times worse, easily. I just gave them a rather nasty flu, and a bit of laryngitis, anyone who‘ll verbally abuse a child doesn‘t deserve to speak.”

Harry smiles at him, “Thank you.”

Remus feels the depth of the soft words, and it warms his heart. “Come on, I know you don‘t like portkeys anymore so we need to figure out another way to get to Hogwarts. I was in such a hurry to get to you I forgot to plan on how to get you back.”

Harry looks perplexed, “Hogwarts? I thought I was going to live with you and Sirius.”

Remus smiles at him, “You are, but Professor Dumbledore asked me to bring you to the castle while he moves the wards.”

Harry takes a moment of thoughtful silence, “What about the knight bus?”

Remus shakes his head lightly, “We wouldn‘t get there until after nightfall. If Sirius hadn‘t taken the Bitch I‘d leave you with Arabella while I went to the house to pick it up...”

“The ‘bitch’?” Harry asks curiously, a little taken aback to hear his former professor swear.

Remus blushes a bit, “Sirius’ motorbike. A Triumph Hurricane we enchanted with everything we could think of, we call it ‘the Bitch’ it‘s kind of an inside joke...”

“Oh,” It’s Harry’s turn to blush as he realizes he can make a pretty likely guess as to why. “Did you mean Mrs. Figg? Would her fireplace be on the floo network?”

“Good thinking Harry, it just might,” Remus says stopping a moment. “Alright, it‘s been a good many years, care to point me in the right direction?”

Harry leads the way, for once glad to be heading to Mrs. Figg’s.

Remus knocks on Mrs. Figg’s door, “Arabella?”

Mrs. Figg comes to the door with a perplexed, “Remus, is that you?”

“Yes Arabella it‘s me,” Remus says quickly with a polite smile. 

“I didn‘t expect to see you anytime soon, it‘s not bad news is it?” Arabella asks concerned.

“No, not at all. Harry and I-”

She cuts him off, “Oh, Harry Dear I didn‘t see you there!”

“Hullo Mrs. Figg, how‘s Slushie?” Harry asks brightly. 

“She‘s doing much better, it took a bit after Si- the dog left to get her to come down but she‘s started purring again,” Mrs. Figg tells him as a white ball of hair wraps around her leg.

“So it was Sirius that scared her so badly?” Harry asks brightly.

She looks at him in shock a moment and then says, “Yes indeed it was. Where are my manners? Do come in.” She moves out of their way, “Care for a cuppa?”

Remus, always mindful of manners set Harry’s trunk down by the door, “Thank you Arabella, we‘d appreciate that.”

Harry puts the rest of his things on top of the trunk and follows them into the kitchen.

“So Remus, what brings you to our neighborhood?” Arabella asks as she pours the tea.

“I was picking up Harry,” Remus smiles at her as he accepts his cup.

“Finally getting away from those muggles?” She gives Harry a wink. He nods happily. “Sirius didn’t come with you?”

“He couldn‘t, he had work to do,” Remus says lightly, as if Sirius’ work were nothing more pressing than trimming rose bushes.

“Ah, I thought he‘d be finished by now,” Arabella comments knowingly.

“Almost. He‘ll be home for a good while after next week,” Remus counters. While not lost Harry is a bit bored and sips his tea in silence. 

“Well what brings you boys to my house?” Arabella asks finally.

“Lack of planning,” Remus admits with a smile. “We need to get to Hogwarts and didn‘t plan on how. We were wondering if perhaps you were connected to the floo network?” He asks hopefully. 

Arabella smiles, “Yes I am. After tea I‘ll light a fire for you to use. It‘s not like you to set out without a plan Remus, Sirius must be getting to you.”

Remus laughs, “It was the note Harry sent us actually.” 

She looks troubled, “You did speak to Dumbledore first didn‘t you Remus?”

“Of course I did Arabella, I‘m never that hasty.”

They finish their tea at an easy pace, Harry petting Slushie as she purrs in his lap. 

“Thank you for everything Arabella,” Remus says softly.

“Not at all Remus, after all these years it‘s the least I can do,” She gives him a brief hug and lights the fire as Remus and Harry retrieve his belongings from the doorway.

“Thank you Mrs. Figg!” Harry calls and they’re gone.

Dumbledore is waiting for them in his office, “There you are.”

Harry coughs for a moment, “Hello Professor Dumbledore.”

“Good Afternoon Harry. Everything went well Remus?” Dumbledore asks with twinkling eyes.

“Yes. We would have been here sooner but Arabella asked us to tea,” Remus offers with a smile. 

“Moving the wards will take a while, perhaps you‘d like to visit Hagrid while you‘re here Harry?” Dumbledore asks.

“Sure. Shall I just go down? I know the way.”

“I‘ll come down to get you when it‘s time to go,” Remus tells him.

Harry turns to Dumbledore, “Thank you for letting me leave there Professor.”

“You deserved better than that Harry,” Dumbledore comments softly.

Harry nods and leaves. 

Four hours later Remus makes his way down to Hagrid’s. Hagrid is sitting on the front steps, the door open behind him, securing feathers to the end of a bolt for his crossbow. He nods to Remus, “He fell asleep, right there at the table. I didn‘t have the heart to wake him.”

Remus peers inside, “I can see what you mean. He wasn‘t any trouble was he Hagrid?”

“Of course not, it was nice to know where he is and that he‘s not knee deep in trouble for once.”

Remus laugh, “Indeed. In that case mind if I take him home now?”

Hagrid laughs at him, “I know he‘s in good hands with you lot, especially since Dumbledore was so easily swayed to let you take him away from those muggles.”

“It‘s good to know you trust us again Hagrid,” Remus comments as he steps past him into the house. After a second he resolves to wake Harry, if only to not insult his pride. He shakes him softly, “Harry?”

Harry yawns, “What? W-Where am I?”

Remus laughs, “You‘re at Hagrid‘s Harry, but it‘s time to go. The sooner we get home the sooner you can get back to sleep.”

Harry stands up. “I‘m not really all that tired actually-y-y” Another yawn makes him stutter.

“Sure you aren‘t,” Remus stifles a laugh, “Come on.”

“Night Hagrid,” Harry calls, “Thanks for the tea.”

“Goodbye,” Remus adds politely.

“You‘re welcome Harry, Goodnight,” Hagrid answers picking up another featherless bolt.

Remus smiles at the doorway to Harry’s room, “Not tired indeed,” He mutters to himself closing the door. He enters the kitchen and there’s an owl sitting in the open window sill. It flutters over to him and waits for him to take the letter from him. 

“Dear Moony, Halfway there at 6PM, Owl me if Prongslet is home. Love you. -Padfoot”

Short, to the point and a bit paranoid, the same as every note from Sirius when he was off on Order business. Remus walks into the living room to fetch a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink. 

“Dear Padfoot,

Prongslet is safely asleep in his room, which he didn‘t even give a proper glance before he passed out he was so tired. He didn‘t jump for joy like James, or make a long confused interrogation of it like Lily but I think he accepts it. He was eager to come home anyway. Miss you already. Oh, and Arabella says her cat is getting over the shock you gave her nicely. Are you still coming home as planned? 

Love you too, 

Moony”

He reads it over and decides it’s good enough as Sirius will certainly send more notes after he arrives at his destination. After letting the owl head back out he goes through the living room and library making sure they managed to get all the indecent things put well out of sight. Then he heads back to his all too empty bed and slips off to sleep himself.

Remus, after a shower full of musing on how nice it will be for Sirius to come home and stay, peeks into Harry’s room to check that he’s still asleep and makes his way to the kitchen. When he’s done making omelets and tea he sets a warming charm on them and heads into the library to fetch some of the photo albums to show Harry over breakfast. When he gets back Harry is yawning in the other doorway. “Good morning,” He calls to him, “Sit down.”

“Hullo,” Harry mumbles as he takes a seat.

Remus sets a plate and a mug in front of him before slipping into the seat opposite with his own breakfast. “Sleep well?”

“As if I‘d never slept before, you didn‘t let Madam Pomfrey drug me did you?”

Remus laughs, “No I didn‘t, but you‘d do well not to be too hard on Poppy, she just wants you to make it to the end of your schooling alive.”

“I know, I‘m just not sure it‘s always necessary,” Harry says with a guilty grin. 

“You might be right about that,” Remus concedes. “I‘ve brought out some pictures I thought you might want to see,” He pushes one of the albums forward, “This one‘s mostly your Mum and Dad‘s wedding.”

“Thank you,” Harry says quietly opening the book with one hand, the other attending to his breakfast. “This is really good,” He comments indicating his breakfast.

“Thank you, you got lucky you know, Sirius can‘t cook anything more complicated than toast.” Remus glances about the comfortable kitchen. "And you’re not to encourage him to try," He warns lightly.

Harry laughs, almost chocking on his tea, “I‘ll remember that. What‘s this?”

“Oh, I forgot those were in that album,” He says grabbing the album quickly and handing Harry another, “This one is pictures from school.” He checks how far Harry got into the album in his hand and blushes at his own mistake.

“Why is Mum waving a Ravenclaw scarf at a quidditch match?” Harry asks, not missing the awkward moment, but setting it aside. 

“Lily had a friend on the Ravenclaw team and we needed them to knock Slytherin out of the running for the cup,” Remus explains peering at the shouting image of Lily.

“A ‘friend’?” Harry asks in a tone of voice that almost says ‘you and Sirius told me you were “friends.”’

“Her potions partner, Nadine Stark, your Mum did have friends of her own you know,” Remus says with a smile. 

Harry gets through most of the rest of the photos with very few questions. While he does Remus flips through the next one to make sure he hasn’t forgotten any of it’s contents. Then he hands it over, “This isn‘t so much just your parents as all of us but it‘s pictures of the first year after Hogwarts.”

Harry flips three pages before pausing, “Remus, what did Dad do after school?”

“Jamie was on a quidditch team, the Appleby Arrows. Siri was annoyed he wouldn‘t accept an offer from the Kenmare Kestrels. Jamie was a rather good chaser, could‘ve made the national team but he didn‘t want to be away from you and Lily that much.”

Harry nods, “And Mum?”

“Neither of them had to work so Lily gave up her job when you were born but she worked for your grandfather for awhile.”

Harry looked rather perplexed, no one had so much as mentioned his grandfather before, and certainly not so prominently, “And what did he do?”

“Your grandfather?” Remus asks and nods to himself, “He was a muggle, and he had a rather extensive shipping business, but shipping what I have no idea. I only met him a couple of times myself. Sirius might know a bit more but I doubt it.”

Harry, deciding to finish the line of questioning smiles, “And what did you do before you became a teacher?”

“Most of the time I did research for Dumbledore,” Remus says with a smile that Harry recognizes as a sign not to question this further.

He nods and goes back to the photos.

After a few moments silence Remus asks, “You never asked what Sirius did. Do you want to know?” 

Harry looks up, glad to move on, “Yes, please.”

Remus laughs, “It‘ll surprise you, it still surprises me.”

“Really?” Harry asks intrigued, “What did he do, oversee owls for the Daily Prophet?”

Remus can’t contain the hearty laugh that causes, “Inventive guess but no. He wrote books. Muggle fiction. A short novel about two brothers fighting not to be separated by war, and six longer books that were based on imagined plots and your mum as the model for the heroine.”

Harry laughs, “I never would have guessed!”

“We‘ve got copies of all of them library, if you ever want to read them,” Remus offers. 

“I think I will,” Harry says brightly. 

They’ve finished breakfast and Remus moves to clean up. Harry gives him another sheepish smile, “I’m sorry but if you showed me around I seem to have forgotten, where‘s the bathroom?”

Remus laughs, “I did tell you before you passed out, your bathroom is the second door on left in the upstairs hall.”

“My bathroom?” Harry asked confused by the possessive.

“There are three upstairs, ours, yours, the guest room‘s,” Remus explains. “I‘ll show you around later, maybe you‘ll remember this time.”

Harry laughs, “I‘ll try. I really don‘t know why I was so tired last night.”

“Go on now,” Remus says softly, shooing him out of the kitchen. Harry hears the rustle of wings as he ascends the stairs.

Remus takes the letter from the owl and gives him a bit of toast absently. “Dear Moony, 

Yes I will be home as planned. Early if I can manage. I bet I know how you spent the morning. You woke up at nine with a few unkind words about empty beds. You took a shower, you avoid the bath when I‘m not there. Then you put on those pajama trousers I can‘t stand and made breakfast. Then you got out something to talk about with Prongslet didn’t you? What was it? How did it go? Miss you. (As if you hadn‘t noticed.) Tell Prongslet I miss him too.

Always Yours,

Padfoot.”

Remus laughs, just like Sirius, to mix humor and an uncanny knowledge of what goes on when he’s not home to make it feel as if he never really leaves. Remus makes his way to his desk again.

“Dear Padfoot,

We miss you too Love. It‘s almost as if you were spying on me. It happens that we looked through some of the photo albums. It went well enough, he was glad to talk about James and Lily, and a bit about you and me as well. I almost accidentally showed him the pictures from that week we spent in Marseille. How on earth did we decide to put those in the same Album as Jamie‘s wedding?”

After listening a moment to make sure Harry’s still upstairs he starts writing again, “You know Love, those pictures reminded me of something I rather miss. Perhaps you‘ll remember as well. I think the last time you did it was in Marseille actually. You used to give these wonderful massages, the kind that just left me putty in your hands. Then just as I was about to pass out on you you’d tickle me... and if you don‘t remember from there perhaps I‘ll turn the tables on you when you get home. If you do remember well, it just might atone for your absence.

Love you,

Moony”

Remus rereads the last bit knowing full well Sirius will remember, the very feather was sitting on the dressing table and he’d seen the recognition in Sirius’ eyes when he arrived home and gotten acquainted with the room. With a smile and quickening heartbeat he secures the letter to the owl. He listens very carefully to the sounds of the house around him. The shower in Harry’s bathroom is running. Breathing a soft sigh of relief he hurries upstairs himself, only Sirius could send him running to a cold shower without so much as writing a word.

After a not so brief shower Harry gets dressed and starts down the stairs. He finds the kitchen empty, not even a dish for him to clean in thanks for the fine meal he’d had that morning. He checks the next few rooms, taking quick guesses what each is. He doesn’t find Remus anywhere. He takes a seat in the kitchen to wait, still feeling he was a guest in this house. He’s been sitting there only a minute or two when he hears soft footsteps on the stairs. Remus walks into the kitchen wearing tight jeans and a scarlet t-shirt, his hair dripping on his shoulders. Harry gives him an odd look and he laughs, “Sirius insists that gryffindor colors look good on me. Now how about that tour?”

Harry smiles and chooses not to ask why Remus took a second shower, as he was sure the first had been what woke him. He stands, “Sure.”

Remus leads him into the next room, “This is the den, it‘s mostly just storage, some books that don‘t fit in the library and Sirius‘ unfinished work.” He follows Harry’s gaze, “That‘s not what it looks like, at least not exactly. Jamie had it painted for Sirius‘ twenty second birthday. The artist really was quite good, though rather confused by the job.”

Harry steps toward it anyway. The painting is about three foot square, of the hill over the lake at Hogwarts. A wolf, a dog and a stag are chasing each other playfully up and down the hill as the small shape of a rat watches from the top. Had Remus not told him it was a painting he never would have guessed. As he watches the stag stops at the top of the hill and lets the canines continue their chase without him. Harry laughs.

“I don‘t know how she managed to paint them with the right dispositions, actually. But your dad was always one to stop and show off when he knew he was being admired. You can watch them play later. I want to finish showing you around so you can start to settle in.”

Harry follows Remus into the next room with a fleet glance at the painting where the stag is charging the heap of multicolored fur at the bottom of the hill. “The living room,” Remus remarks, “Most of the time if you have your friends over I‘ll ask you to keep them in here, but only because I can‘t keep the library fit for entertaining guests.”

Harry looks around the room, it’s by no means small. There’s a sofa, coffee table and pair of armchairs situated near the fireplace, and two more chairs and a high table with a chess set on it by a window in the north corner. A door to the backyard in the south corner and a comfortable window seat in between. Through it’s window he can see the back yard. It’s enclosed by a wooden fence and contains two well maintain gardens and a pond at the end opposite the house.

Harry had to admit it did feel like home, especially with the thought of having his friends visit. He glances at the chess set again, “In the middle of a game?”

Remus looks over at it and blushes lightly, Harry seems to have better eyes than he’d counted on. He decides to lie a bit, “We got distracted by an owl from Dumbledore and I forgot to set it up right when I cleaned up in here yesterday.” Harry just smiles and they move on.

As they enter the library Harry’s eyes go wide, “How do you find anything in here?”

Remus laughs, “I have an advantage: I organized it. But it‘s really not all that hard, they‘re alphabetized by author. For instance all Sirius‘ books are in the third case from the left of the fireplace on the fourth shelf down from the top.” With a look at Harry’s awestruck expression he smiles, “But if you need something specific perhaps it‘d be best if you just ask where it is until you get a sense of where things are.”

Harry seems to snap back to the present a bit, “I‘ll do that. But if you don‘t mind I think I might just look around at what you have a bit later.”

Remus smiles, “Not at all, just don‘t take anything off the top shelf over the fireplace, those are private.”

Harry nods again but wonders just what kind of book was private.

They leave the library behind. Remus leads him back through the kitchen. “I figure you should know where the pantry is,” He comments opening a door to a large walk in closet in the corner. “Sirius says you can cook, and we sometimes forget meals, or put them off, so unless we specifically ask for you to wait for us feel free to takes your meals when ever you want to.”

Harry smiles at that. “That will take some getting used to,” he comments with a thoughtful smile.

“I know, but it‘s a good change I hope.”

“Very much so,” Harry assures him quickly.

Remus leads him to the other side of the room where two doors stand side by side. He opens the left one, “This is the down stairs bath.” Then he opens the right one, “And this is the laundry and the hall to the garage.” He starts down the hall but stops, “I‘ll leave the garage for Sirius to show you, it‘s really not very impressive without the Bitch in it anyway.”

Harry laughs and they head up the stairs.

“You know theses two,” Remus says as they pass Harry’s rooms. “This is our room,” He comments of a door on the right. Then they come to the last two doors, both on the left, “The guest room, and it‘s bath.” He continues down to the end of the hall and pulls a cord, a set of stairs descend and he climbs up quickly, Harry follows. “This is obviously the attic, anything you want to put out of the way can come up here.” He leads Harry to the south corner, “These are all the things that belonged to your parents that I have. None of it is extremely special, just school trunks, old clothes and the like but feel free to look through them.”

“Thank you,” Harry says quietly, sitting down in front of one of the boxes. 

Remus smiles and moves to open the window to let the sunlight and fresh air in, “I‘ll be in the library if you need me.” Without waiting for an answer he heads back down stairs. 

There’s an owl waiting on the banister as Remus descends the stairs.

“Remus Julius Lupin you are evil!

Sending me a thing like that while I‘m off working for Dumbledore! I may have to stay another week to fix the damage your bit of fun caused. I was just sitting there waiting for Lawson to decide what question he wanted to ask first when your owl arrived. I expected an innocent little description of your morning with Harry, not to end up in a condition. At first he wasn’t the wiser but when I excused myself I’m sure he knew. I may have to make you pay for that my love. But yes I do remember what it was you were talking about, and I’m still shivering from the cold shower it provoked.

Love you, 

Sirius”

Remus laughs and goes once again to reply. 

“Dear Sirius,

You aren‘t the only one who ended up in a cold shower. You don‘t really have to stay any longer do you Love? I‘m sure Lawson could be persuaded to remember what it‘s like to be young and in love so that he‘ll forgive us our indiscretions. As I said last time Harry seems happy, though not entirely at home yet. Love you too,

Remus”

Remus listen to the unmistakable sounds of Harry moving about in the attic and decides to make it up to him that he’s been letting Sirius distract him. He takes out another piece of parchment.

“Dear Molly,

Thank you so much for the help with Harry‘s room. He hasn‘t commented yet but he‘s been a bit over whelmed. I‘ve been a bit distracted but I‘d like to give him a bit of a welcome home party, especially since Sirius couldn‘t be here. Could you and the children possibly come over? I‘m sure he‘d love to see you.

Hope to see you soon,

Remus ”

He makes his way to the front hall where Aislin is asleep on her perch. She blinks at him as he strokes her feathers to wake her, “Just me Aislin, I need you to take a letter to Molly for me.”

She nips his finger affectionately and heads out. Then he returns to the living room to put the chess pieces back where they belong. When he’s done he spells a bookmark into a portkey and pens a quick letter.

“Dear Hermione,

I do hope you’re well. I know Harry hasn‘t had a chance to write to you yet but he‘s no longer living with the Dursleys. I‘m planning a bit of a welcome home party for him tonight, at around seven. If you can attend I‘ve enclosed a portkey. I‘m sure Harry would enjoy seeing you.

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin” 

He frowns in thought a moment and then remembers that Hedwig is asleep in Harry’s room. He makes his way up there softly, hoping Harry won’t catch him and think he’s spying. Hedwig seems happy to see him, she hoots softly anyway. “Hello Hedwig, could you go to Hermione‘s for me?” She holds out her leg to him. “Thank you girl,” He adds softly as she takes flight.

Remus hums softly to himself as he finishes putting together dinner. There’s a soft scraping in the living room and he smiles to himself. He rinses his hands and goes to greet the Weasleys. “Molly, wonderful to see you.”

“Remus,” She says pulling him into a hug, “I hope we‘re not too early.”

Remus laughs, “Not at all.”

George coughs lightly as he steps out of the fireplace, “Hullo Professor.”

“Hello George, I‘m not your professor anymore, you can call me Remus, that‘s goes for you too Fred.”

Fred laughs and gives a cheeky, “As you please Remus.”

Remus smiles at him, glad to see the twins are still trouble as always.

Ginny’s next. “Hello Mr. Lupin,” She says politely looking around for Harry.

He decides to let it go, “Hello Ginny, it‘s nice to see you again.”

Ron follows her. “Hi Remus,” He calls deftly avoiding Molly and the damp cloth she’s trying to wipe the soot off his face with.

Remus laughs, “Hello Ron.”

An unfamiliar face comes next, this must be Charlie. Molly steps forward again, “Remus, this is Charlie. Charlie, I‘m sure your brothers and sister told you about Remus.”

Charlie smiles, “That they have. It‘s nice to finally meet you Remus.” He shakes Remus’ hand.

“I‘ve heard a bit about you myself,” Remus offers. When Charlie moves off to join his siblings a young man who can only be Bill steps over to him. Remus hasn’t seen him in twenty years and he’s certainly grown up well. “Bill? I‘m sorry to seem so shocked but the last time I saw you was that thunderstorm, when you clung to Lily all evening, you couldn’t have been more than twelve.”

Bill blushes a bit, “I‘d forgotten about that. It‘s good to see you again.”

Remus laughs a bit, “I‘m sorry about that, I‘m usually more tactful but I‘m a bit over whelmed just now.” He takes a second to look Bill over, he’s become quite handsome, and the earring certainly doesn’t hurt. It’s a good thing Sirius isn’t home, the jealousy would be as thick as smoke. 

“It‘s alright, it was a long time ago,” Bill assures him, though he’s still blushing.

Percy clears his throat impatiently behind Bill. Bill blushes brighter and Remus realizes he was being looked over as well. He resists the urge to chuckle. “Percy, it‘s good to see you.”

“I‘m glad to be here Remus, thank you,” Percy says haughtily. 

Remus turns to Arthur before he does something rude, Sirius has been a bad influence on him, “Arthur, thank you for coming, I‘m sure it‘ll mean a lot to Harry that you‘re all here.”

“Think nothing of it, we‘re glad to know he‘s finally away from those awful relatives of his,” Arthur offers him a warm smile.

Remus returns it and looks around, he’s now very glad Hermione has yet to arrive. “Well it seems I‘ve under estimated how many of us there would be, The kitchen certainly isn‘t big enough... Perhaps a picnic instead?”

As if a whistle had been sounded the children all come over, waiting for instructions on how they can help. After a brief laugh he retrieves two large blankets from a closet in the foyer and gives them to Fred and George. He brings out a stack of plates to Ginny, and silverware to Ron.

Harry had been picking through his parents things for hours and now the sunlight was slanting in through the open window at a low angle. Hedwig and a tawny owl had come to rest on the sill. There are soft footsteps coming up the attic stairs. Does he ever wear shoes? Harry wonders idly.

“Harry?” Remus calls softly as he comes up the stairs. “It‘s getting kind of late Harry, why don‘t you come down to dinner?”

Harry closes his mother’s trunk, her diary still in hand. “I didn‘t realize it was getting so late,” He admits softly. 

Remus notes that Harry’s carrying a book, “Why don‘t you drop that off in your room and wash up before you come down?” Then as if wondering the reverse of Harry’s earlier thought he comments, “And there‘s no need to wear shoes in the house unless you want to.”

Harry does as he’s told, putting the diary on the bedside table, kicking his shoes off at the foot of the bed and washing his hands and face. As he starts down the stairs he notices there’s no sound coming from the kitchen. He finds Remus leaning against the counter with a letter in his hand. When he sees Harry he tucks it in his pocket and smiles, “Come in the living room for a minute Harry.”

Harry’s confused by the request but he follows, “Is someone here?”

Remus smiles, “You might say that...”

Harry enters the room to find Molly Weasley seated on the sofa. As they enter the room she gets up, “Hello Harry.” She guides him outside with a gentle hand. All the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione are sitting on a pair of large blankets, evidentially waiting for him.

Harry looks at Remus, “What?”

“Bit of a welcome home party, as I seemed to be doing a poor job of it all by myself,” Remus explains.

“Not at all,” Harry assures quickly, “I‘m just still a little shocked by... well everything.”

Remus laughs, “Well still, go say hello to everyone, I need to go back inside for a minute.”

He hurries upstairs to leave Sirius’ latest letter by the bed and then collecting a bottle of wine and some candles heads back outside. He takes a seat between Harry and Molly and they pass the meal with light conversation.

Harry enjoys himself immensely. Despite Remus’ best efforts, and they were very dedicated, Harry hadn’t truly felt at home until tonight and even now at the back of his mind he knows there is something missing as long as Sirius is away. He likes Remus, that’s true enough, but he has yet to grow to love him as he loves Sirius. He also knows that Remus loves him, or at least had loved him when he was very young. From what he’d over heard at the Dursley’s perhaps not as young as he’d thought but a good many years just the same. Still it was wonderful to being sitting in the garden of his home, where he had people that love him and friends that he could actually visit with. Mrs. Weasley insists that she help Remus clean up but the rest of the group makes their way inside. Ginny and Hermione are talking quietly by the fireplace and Harry can tell they’re up to something. They both giggle when Remus comes back in and he thinks for a second that perhaps the danger is passed but Ginny moves to talk to Fred and George. Both smile wickedly and nod when she’s done talking. Harry watches with quite distrust as George approaches him grinning widely. Ginny has moved on to speak with Percy and Hermione has Ron cornered, trouble can't be far behind the smiles being offered to each.

George stops nearby with a glance at his mother and speaks softly, “Care for a bit of fun Harry?”

Harry doesn’t mean to but he interprets that statement in a manner far different from the one in which it was intended and only just manages not to blush as he asks, “What kind of fun?”

“Oh now I can‘t tell you that, it would ruin Ginny‘s surprise,” George says laughing.

Harry realizing he has the wrong impression laughs along, “As long as I can deny it was my fault later I suppose I‘m in.”

At that George laughs harder, “Well spoken.”

“Moony, Padfoot and Prongs would be proud,” Harry adds casting a glance at Remus. 

George follows his gaze, “You mean?...”

Harry’s turn to laugh, “Yep, Remus is Moony. And...” He pauses, “Dad was Prongs.”

“And Padfoot is?” George asks curiously.

“Padfoot is... a friend,” Harry adds quietly.

“You didn‘t mention Wormtail, do you know who he is?”

A flame flickers across Harry’s eyes, “I know who he is. Maybe he was a Marauder once but he‘s a Deatheater now.”

George steps back, “Are you sure?”

Harry laughs again, mirthlessly, “Extremely. Now come on, if there‘s to be trouble we should be getting to it.”

After a second of staring at Harry’s retreating back in dumb founded shock George follows.

Remus watches George slowly moving over to Harry, trouble has to be on the rise and while he doesn’t want to ruin Harry’s fun he doesn’t want them to ruin the house either. He listens intently, noting the catch in Harry’s breathing at the phrase ‘bit of fun’ and has to stop a laugh from escaping his lips, Sirius isn’t even home yet and they’ve made him jumpy already, he shutters to think how much the next two weeks will shake the boy. Then unexpectedly Harry mentions him. Harry tells George what little he’s willing to reveal about the Marauders. And the bitter words at the mention of Peter don’t shock Remus at all. He can’t help it, he looks over at George, sees the completely dumbfounded expression and he does laugh. Bill, who’s sitting next to him looks over, “What‘s funny?”

Remus brings his attention back to the side of the room he’s on, “Oh, I just caught a glimpse of Harry evidently shocking George senseless, which is a new feat in my book.”

Bill laughs as well, “Mine too actually, I‘ll have to ask him about it later.” 

For some reason, Harry expects whatever he has gotten himself into to lead upstairs or outside, away from the watchful gaze of the adults, but instead George leads him over to the hearth rug where Ginny, Percy and Fred are waiting. Ron looks a bit unhappy as he follows Hermione over but Ginny ignores him, “Okay, who‘s it?”

“It?” Harry asks confused.

“Didn‘t George tell you? We‘re playing hide and seek,” Ginny explains quickly.

Harry laughs to himself, and he had been worried.

Ginny looks around again, still getting no answer. Finally Hermione gives a soft sigh, “I‘m it, but no one can hide past the fences of the back yard.”

With a chorus of “alright” the others all slip off to hide. Harry, curious about the backyard as he had spent his entire day in the attic slips out the back door. After a glance about the gardens he climbs a large oak tree and looks back at the house awaiting Hermione’s searching gaze.

Remus keeps half an eye on the children as they gathered together. Not that they’re doing anything secretive. When all but Hermione scatter in different directions Molly looks confused. “They‘re playing hide and seek,” Remus offers softly. “No one goes in the door on the right upstairs!” He shouts after the twins.

Bill laughs, “You do know you just sent them in whatever room you‘re trying to protect, don‘t you?”

“Damn, your right,” Remus says annoyed. “Excuse me.” He dashes upstairs. He reaches the room just as Fred closes the door. Remus yanks open the door, “George, don‘t touch that drawer.”

Georges hand drops to his side. 

“Out, both of you, go hide in the shower in the guest bath,” Remus says letting his anger go. 

As soon as they’re out of ear shot he puts a strong locking charm on the door. He goes back to the rest of his guests with a slight chuckle. He smiles at Bill, Charlie, Molly and Arthur whom he was speaking to before he had run upstairs, “I‘m sorry about that, Padfoot and I like to keep our bedroom private.”

Arthur, Charlie and Bill all look at him confused. Bill is the one to ask, “Padfoot?”

Remus blushes at his mistake, “Oh, I forgot that you don‘t know who Padfoot is...” 

He looks to Molly for help. She regards him carefully, “Perhaps it‘s time to let them in on this.”

Remus considers it a moment, “I know I can trust all of you but I‘m not sure it‘s the wisest thing to do. But then I‘ve developed a reckless streak lately.”

Molly takes this as permission to start the tale, “After Dumbledore sent Bill to speak to Arthur last June he revealed something a bit surprising to the rest of us.” She takes a deep breath, “Harry‘s Godfather was there to protect him.”

This time it’s Arthur that finds his voice first, “You mean Sirius Black was there, and Dumbledore allowed it?”

Remus picks up the tale, “Of course Dumbledore allowed it. Sirius is innocent. And Harry means the world to him.” He smiles, “And Harry adores him.”

Arthur looks at Remus with wide eyes, “How could he be innocent?”

“Do you know the details of what Sirius was supposed to have done?” Remus asks carefully. When all three shake their heads he continues, “He supposedly betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort and then killed 13 people, including Peter Pettigrew in an attempt to escape. The truth is it was Pettigrew that betrayed James and Lily. And then he killed those twelve people to cover his escape from Sirius who had him cornered.”

All three faces stare at him blankly in shock for a few minutes, then Bill sits forward, “Wait, Remus, didn‘t you all call Sirius ‘Padfoot’ at Hogwarts?”

Remus smiles at him, “You‘ve got a good memory Bill. Indeed we did.”

“So Sirius Black lives here?” Arthur offers a bit stupidly.

“Of course he does Arthur,” Molly scolds.

Charlie chuckles, “Dad, you can‘t be in that much shock.”

“What?” Arthur asks defensively. Charlie swats his brother’s earring and sets it swinging. Understanding dawns in Arthur’s eyes, “Ah, I see.”

“We wanted Harry to finally have a loving home,” Remus explains with a glance out the window.

“It‘s wonderful that you two are still together after everything,” Bill offers with a smile that Remus can tell contains a bit of relief, perhaps he remembers Sirius’ jealous streak.

“We wouldn‘t have it any other way,” Remus’ gaze flickers to a pair of photos on the mantel piece. Sirius and himself at James and Lily’s wedding, and Sirius holding Harry when the boy was no more than a month old. 

Harry was getting bored. Surely Hermione should have found him by now. He dropped himself to the ground lightly and made his way inside, he found Hermione sitting on the stairs with an awestruck expression on her face. “Hermione, why are you just sitting here?”

“It was so sweet...” She practically coos.

“What was?” Harry tries again. 

“Remus was talking about Sirius, they‘re very much in love.”

Harry rolls his eyes a bit, why girls get all... stupid when talking about love was beyond him. “Come on, let‘s find everybody, I think we should play sardines instead.”

This gets her out of the her trance, “Okay, why don‘t you do the upstairs? I don‘t really feel comfortable going up there.”

“Sure, you try the library and the kitchen,” He calls as he hurries up the stairs. He finds Fred and George rifling through the dressers in the guest room. Ginny is in the attic, only hiding it seems. The four of them descend the stairs to find Hermione and Percy exiting the library. “Where‘s Ron?”

Hermione looks puzzled, “I don‘t know, I can‘t find him.”

“Where have you checked?”

“The den, the living room, the library, the kitchen and the pantry.”

“I‘ll bet he‘s in the garage,” Harry comments and leads the way.

They find Ron fast asleep in the garage. Harry shakes him awake and leads them all back to the living room.

“Why don‘t we play sardines instead?” Harry suggests.

“We don‘t know that one Harry,” Fred tells him. 

“It‘s a bit like the opposite of hide and seek. Whoever is it hides and everyone else tries to find them. When you find them you hide with them, the last one to find them is it next turn.”

Hermione smiles, “Simple enough. That makes you it Ron.”

After three hours of the children running about the house without breaking anything Molly calls them all back to leave. Hermione takes the bookmark off the table and is transported home and the Weasley’s take the floo network home one at a time. Finally only Harry and Remus remain in the house. Remus drops rather ungracefully onto the sofa, “So Harry did you have fun?”

“Quite a lot of fun actually. Thank you for tonight Remus. Are you okay?”

“You‘re welcome Harry, and I‘m fine just a bit knackered is all. And chatting about him all night made me miss Sirius.”

“I‘m sorry,” Harry offers timidly.

Remus laughs, “It‘s not your fault at all Harry, and it‘s not necessarily a bad thing either. I just can‘t imagine cleaning the house tonight.”

Harry smiles at that, “Why don‘t you go to bed and I’ll help clean up in the morning?”

Remus smiles widely as he gets up, “That sounds like a good plan to me. Goodnight Harry.”

“Goodnight Remus,” Harry calls heading into the kitchen.

Remus makes his way upstairs, removes the locking spell from the door and lets himself into the room. With a soft sigh and a practiced wave of his wand he lights the candles by the bed and feels a bit less drained. Slipping into a worn pair of pajama trousers and pouring himself a bit of sherry he slips into bed and opens Sirius’ most recent letter. 

“Dear Moony,

I‘m sorry to hear we were reduced to a mutual cold shower but perhaps this will make up for it, for tonight at least. I was just playing about Lawson keeping me around longer, I should be home on time at the latest.” Here the handwriting changes and Remus recognizes that Sirius is writing faster, trying to say everything as it comes to him. “How is it that it‘s been less than two days and I still long for the feel of your lips against my own as if we‘ve been apart a year Love? I long to feel your hands on my skin again. I don‘t think I‘ll be able to wait even the briefest moment when I get home. No teasing, no long murmurings of love, just you me and the bed right away. Wear something you don’t mind me tearing that day Love, for I fear I won’t be able to pay heed to anything but you. Will you be as eager as I am Love? Will you have to resist the urge to strip me down on the front porch as I kiss my way down to the spot on your neck that always makes you purr? Will I have to carry you up the stairs? If we do make it upstairs will we make it to the bedroom? To the bed? I can see the trail of clothes from the front door to the bed now. We‘ll fall into bed on those soft silk you love so much. For a while we‘ll just lie there kissing and caressing each other as if we‘ve forgotten how familiar we are with each other‘s bodies. But that won‘t last long, as pleasant as it is we both need more, we‘ve been apart too long to take it slow.

But I‘m just making it worse. See you soon Love,

Sirius”

Remus groans. “I could kill you Siri,” he whispers into the dark before letting his own imagination take over where Sirius had left off.

Harry pads down the stair in the bright morning light, wondering why the house is so quiet. Finding nothing changed from the night before he moves in the kitchen to make breakfast, perhaps Remus will wake up soon. After a few moments preparation the house fills with the smell of frying bacon and he can here footsteps on the stairs. Harry laughs, if there’s one thing that will wake anyone up it’s food. Remus yawns as he reaches the kitchen, “Harry?”

“I woke up and the house was still and I thought I‘d make breakfast,” Harry explains.

“I was just checking that Sirius hadn‘t come home early and decided to burn the house down,” Remus offers with an apologetic smile. “Smells good, what are you making?”

Harry knows that any compliment of cooking before it is tasted is worth little but he smiles just the same, “Bacon and eggs. But I have my hands full, could you make tea?”

Remus smiles, this is a bit more of what he’s hoped, some semblance of comfort between them. Standing shoulder to shoulder in front of the stove they work to the soft chirping of the birds. After a second Remus looks down at Harry, “So how much havoc did the twins cause upstairs?”

Harry laughs again, “Not much that I know of, they picked through the guest bedroom but nothing else that I know of.”

“You know that you can have them over any time you like, don‘t you?” Harry looks up as if this had been unexpected. “Harry you live here, I know you aren‘t you used to that but you are not a guest in this house, you have every right to be comfortable here.” When Harry doesn’t respond he tries something else, “I know I‘ve told you I used to visit you when James and Lily were alive , but did I ever tell you that I visited you at the Dursley‘s as well?”

“No, but I guessed when I heard you talking to them before we left,” Harry admits softly.

“I tried to work out some way to take you in, find someone to watch you over the full moons while I took care of you the rest of the month but I was too late. Dumbledore had already set up the spells and they couldn‘t be transferred to my home unless Sirius lived with me. At first I would make regular visits, make sure you were being well taken care of. When I showed up for your fourth birthday Petunia refused to let me in. She said she‘s talked to Dumbledore and she didn‘t have to let me see you. It was one of the hardest things I ever did walking away from that house. I knew that would never be a home to you and I‘m so sorry I had to leave you there.” 

It surprised them both that a few tears had escaped Remus’ eyes and it took Harry a moment to find his voice. “Why would Dumbledore let them do such a thing?” He ask with a slight tremor of anger in his voice. “I can understand how Petunia was capable, she liked to see me suffer but how could he do that to you? Or to me for that matter!”

Remus is now a bit more composed, “Dumbledore had to Harry. It was her home and she had a right to refuse to let anyone in. The problem, and the part that hurt, is I had no standing to insist that they let you visit me if I couldn‘t visit you, and try as we might we couldn’t find any way to make it so.”

Harry surprises them both by giving Remus a brief hug, then he shrugs his shoulders a bit, “I‘m sorry, it‘s just that no one‘s ever really cared about me before and I don‘t know how to show how much it means to me.”

Remus smiles at him, “I think you did a fine job Harry. Thank you.”

Harry returns his attention to making breakfast. As he does an owl soars in through the window just missing his head. Remus laughs as it lands on the counter and retrieves the letter. He’s slightly surprised to find it's addressed to Harry. Remus moves breakfast off the stove as Harry reads his letter. After a second he burst out laughing. Remus turns to him a bit surprised, “What is it?”

“It’s from Sirius. He writes: Dear Harry, I have a feeling you haven’t been getting my greetings, which is entirely my fault, I assure. But still I thought you might like to hear from me as I wasn’t there to sit on the front porch wagging my tail. Remus tells me you took everything okay but if you want to talk when I get home don’t hesitate to let me know. I hope you’re making yourself at home. I’ll be there in about five more days. Let Remus know I’ll write him later, as I’m sure he was surprised to see this one go to you. 

See you soon,

Sirius”

“He knows me too well sometimes,” Remus says softly with a light chuckle. 

Harry laughs again and sits down at the table, “So he had written before?”

Remus tries not to blush, “about every three hours but he always managed to make me forget to tell you he had sent any message at all...” Remus pours a bit of milk in his tea and casts about for a new topic, “Did you find anything interesting in your parents things?”

Harry glances back up the stairs, then snickers, “Is it just me or did Dad dress like something out of a blind man‘s fashion show?”

Remus almost falls off his chair, “You don‘t care for saffron?” Harry looks confused. “That hideous shade of green-yellow that dominated your father’s wardrobe.”

“What on earth convinced him to wear that?” Harry asks laughing.

“To tell you the truth I have no idea, I always just thought he was color blind,” Remus offers thoughtful. “But that wasn‘t it because Sirius bought him a nice blue shirt that matched his eyes and he claimed it ‘wasn‘t his color.’”

“I‘ve worn some awful clothes in my life but I know one thing for sure, there is no way on this earth **that** is anyone‘s color,” Harry cries affronted.

“I agree totally believe me,” Remus says snickering. “But I must say it was particularly painful on Jamie, clashing horribly with both hair and eyes.”

“Remus, I‘m just curious about something...” Remus smiles encouragingly and Harry continues, “Why do you call Dad Jamie?”

Remus laughs, “I‘m not entirely sure about that either, except that James didn‘t like being called Jim and after a while none of ever heard our full names from each other unless some serious was going on.”

Harry still looks troubled, “But isn‘t Jamie a girls name?”

This time Remus does fall off his chair, between laughs he manages, “I have got to tell Siri about that!” After he calms back down he gracefully raises himself into his chair again, “Not that I knew of but if you say so.”

They continue breakfast with light conversation, mostly about Lily. 

~~~~~~~~

Breakfast had been enjoyed, the house was clean and a mock affronted note had been penned to Sirius. Now Remus and Harry are sitting in the middle of the attic. “I will not put that on, I don‘t care who it belonged to.”

“If you tried it Sirius would kill you.” He pulls a dark red shirt out of a box and throws it at Harry, “That one, however you might think about wearing.”

“But it‘s silk,” Harry says scandalized, “I‘ll get hit on by Malfoy if I wear this!”

Remus smirks, “Got his number eh?” Then his expression turns confused, “If you knew Malfoy was gay how did you miss that Siri and I...”

“Neither one of you ever tried to flirt with me Remus. I might be a little naive at times but I was never blind.”

“Fair enough. Ever think it might catch the attention of whatever girl you‘re pursuing though?”

Harry blushes as red as the shirt in question, “What makes you think I‘m pursuing a girl?”

“It‘s simple Harry, Potters are slow in pursuing anyone and you just made it fairly clear whoever it was that had you trying to write poetry in the margins of your books was a girl.”

Harry looks mortified, “You remember that?”

Remus laughs, “It was two years ago, of course I remember that. So who is it? Ginny?”

Harry makes a disgusted face, “She‘s practically my sister.”

“Well are you going to tell me or do I get to keep guessing?” When silence answers him he grins evilly, “Hermione?”

“Eww! I mean no offense to her or anything, I love her like a sister as well, besides even if he is too chicken to say anything Ron would be crushed.”

“Well out with it, before I start to suspect it is Malfoy after all.”

Harry looks at his hands and mumbles, “Katie Bell.”

Remus laughs and shakes his head, “Potters and girls who can beat them up... it must be hereditary.”

“Hey now, I could hold my own against Katie!” Harry calls indignantly. 

“Sure,” Remus says disbelievingly.

Harry seems to give up at that, “Mum beat Dad up?”

“Just once. He told her he ‘wouldn‘t mind’ if she used one of the cosmetic charms in witch weekly...”

“Dare I ask what the charm did?” Harry asks with wide eyes.

“I don‘t think you really want to know... it involved enlarging something.”

“Okay, too much information, eww...” Harry looks a little green.

“That‘s exactly what Sirius said when they explained what they were fighting about.” Harry pulls a pair of leather pants out of the box, “Do yourself a big favor Harry and drop those, Now.”

Harry lets them go as if they’ve burned his hand, “Don‘t tell me, I don‘t want to know.”

“You‘re right, you don‘t.” Remus pulls the pants and a few other items out of the box before he spots what he’s looking for, “Now these you might like. ” He puts a pair of leather boots down in front of Harry. 

“Whose were these?” Harry asks as he picks them up, quite glad to inherit them.

Remus laughs, “Those were Siri‘s, and if they still fit him he would have an absolute fit that I gave them to you but they haven‘t in twenty years so I think we‘re safe.”

Harry pulls them on and stands up, “How do they look?”

Remus laughs, “Watch out for Malfoy.”

Harry makes a face, “Could you please not say that? I like them and I‘d like to be able to wear them without wondering if I‘m being chased by a Slytherin.”

“From what I used to hear it‘s too late,” Remus smirks at his indignant expression.

“I hope they were female at least,” Harry tries hopefully.

“Some of them. You have a rather large fan club you know.”

“Sweet Merlin I‘ve gone to hell and I‘m Gilderoy Lockhart in payment for my sins.”

“I truly doubt that Harry, you‘ve never done anything bad enough to deserve that. I think,” Remus says suspiciously, “Or is there something you want to tell me?”

“Not that I know of, but how else do you explain having a fan club that includes Slytherins?”

“I don‘t know about you but speaking on my own behalf, good looks and brains.” Remus regards him carefully for a moment, “As far as you‘re concerned, repeatedly saving the wizarding world might have something to do with it.”

“Okay I have to give you that one,” Harry says reluctantly. 

“Oh don‘t worry Harry, it doesn‘t mean anything, not really anyway. So a few not so moral people are lusting after you, there are worse things in the world. You could walk in on McGonagall in a embarrassing situation like your father did.”

“I don‘t want to know this either do I?”

“It‘s not bad really. She was eating a mouse is all.”

“As a cat I hope,” Harry says quickly.

“I don‘t know, Jamie never said.” Both of them giggle for a moment before an owl flies into the window. Remus checks the name on the letter and pockets it, “Seen anything else you might like Harry?”

Harry laughs at him, “Go read your letter Remus, I‘ll look around the library.”

“I don‘t have to go now if you want to finish looking through this stuff first Harry,” Remus assures him.

“It‘s perfectly alright Remus, we‘ve reached the bottom of the box anyway.”

“I just don‘t want to give you the impression that a bunch of randy notes are more important than you are,” Remus explains.

“I know that. But I also know there‘s no need for you to sit with me staving off boredom while you‘re got a randy note burning a hole in your pocket. We‘ll find something to do together later if you want to but I can entertain myself you know.”

Remus takes the letter into their bedroom and lights the candles again. He sits on the bed and opens the letter.

“Dear Remus,

I‘m sorry I teased you Love. I couldn‘t resist. Lawson is seeing the light a bit faster than I‘d hoped. I should be home the day after tomorrow Love. I promise to make good on my teasing when I get there. What did we decide? The front porch or the bedroom? You know I had the most wonderful dream last night. I was coming home, but this was different, I knew when I arrived I‘d be able to stay for good this time. You weren‘t waiting for me on the front porch, and you didn‘t come rushing out to meet me but I knew I‘d be glad for it when I found you. And find you I did. Sprawled invitingly on the bed with the candles flickering around you and the soft scent of vanilla bubble bath wafting in from the bathroom. I don‘t know how long we spent in bed or how long we were in the tub afterwards but when you drifted off to sleep I lay there staring at you and I knew I was really home for good this time.” Remus shivers at the thought, both of the emotion expressed and situation described, unfortunately he knew for a fact that he wouldn’t have the patience to wait in bed for Sirius, he’d meet the Bitch on the front lawn and they’d make their way to bed from there. “As you can see Love I miss you. Let Prongslet know I miss him too. See you soon.

Love,

Sirius.”

He picks up a quill and pens a response, “Dear Sirius,

I don‘t have the patience to wait for you in bed Love. I will however run out to meet you Love. That is if you don‘t sneak up on me this time. Harry and I are getting along fine. I gave him the boots you out grew in fifth year and we talked about girls. And Draco Malfoy, it seems he knew the little blond is after him. Odd that Lucius‘ son would follow so closely in his footsteps. The beds too big without you Love. Miss you, see you soon.

Love,

Remus.”

Harry is sitting in one of the armchairs in the library with a black book open on his lap, he’s engrossed in it but he looks confused. Remus stands in the doorway with an amused smile, “What book did you pick Harry?”

Harry tilts the book up to show the cover, “The Fellowship of the Ring.”

“Good choice, did you know what it is or did you just pick it at random?” Remus asks with a bit of a laugh.

“I recognize the title but I’d never read it before,” Harry explains. 

Remus peers at the page, “How far are you?”

“I was just about to start chapter four, ‘A Short Cut to Mushrooms’,” Harry says trying not to ruffle the pages as he speaks.

“How do you like it so far?”

“It‘s really good but I don‘t understand one thing...”

“I‘ve read all the books a dozen times maybe I could clear it up for you.”

“Well... what‘s up with Sam and Frodo?”

“It‘s funny you should ask because no one‘s really sure. Judging from the relationships of other characters around them in the books I‘d say they‘re lovers but you could make a case for them just being very Victorian.”

This time Harry does flip pages, “They are so doing it. I mean come on, Victorian or not you don‘t refuse to let someone out of your sight unless there‘s jealousy involved.”

“Good point Harry,” Remus says with a smile. “Jealousy can be a very clear sign.”

Harry makes a curious noise, marking his page and setting the book aside.

“Oh it‘s nothing really, just a bit of hind sight really.”

“Come on, just tell me,” Harry insists.

“I was just thinking that both Lily and I would have wasted less time if we‘d taken a minute to consider how jealous Jamie and Siri would get.”

“What?” Harry asked confused.

“Before Jamie worked up the courage to ask your mother out he‘d get whiny and snappish whenever another guy would talk to her...”

“And Sirius was the same way?” Harry asks curiously.

“Sirius was worse, anytime anyone who wasn‘t part of our group of friends would come within ten feet of me he‘d become insufferable.”

Harry looks at him as if he’s daft, “And you didn‘t notice?”

“I noticed, I just refused to believe it meant anything, I thought he was just being protective of me. The others used to forget I could protect myself rather regularly. Until one of the Slytherins tried to hex me and found himself in the hospital wing when he woke up.”

“Anyone I know?” Harry asks eagerly.

“No, not that I know of, I actually don‘t remember his name, he was one of Lucy‘s lackies.”

“Lucy?” Harry asks even more confused than before.

“Oh, Sorry about that, it‘s what we used to call Lucius Malfoy because it simply infuriated him.”

“Lucy! I‘ll have to remember that, and tell Mr. Weasley as well!” Harry practically crowed. 

Remus laughed, “Only if you make me a deal, the first time you call him that to his face I want to be there.”

Harry snickers, “It‘s a deal. But won‘t that ruin the surprise a bit though? He‘ll know you told me.”

“That‘ll make it better actually, he‘ll be positively livid.” 

They spend a minute chuckling, then Remus moves from his place against the door frame, “Enjoy the book, I‘ll be at my desk, I‘m writing a report for Dumbledore. But feel free to interrupt me if you want to.” 

“I‘ll come bother you when I have more questions,” Harry picks up his book and moves to his legs are hanging over one of the arms of the chair. He looks up suddenly, “You don’t mind me sitting like this in this chair do you?”

“I sit that way myself quite a lot. Besides the furniture in this house is charmed to take rather severe beatings with Padfoot running about,” Remus assures him as he leaves the room. “Among other reasons,” he adds to himself as he crosses to the den. 

Less then an hour later Harry strides into the den with the book in his hand, “I‘ve got another question.”

Remus puts down his quill and smiles, “Well, what‘s your question?”

Harry seems to consider for a moment before he speaks his mind, “Is it just me or do Merry and Pippen seem like an old married couple?”

“Definitely. I take it you got to the part about the bath water,” Remus comments as he rolls the parchment he was working on up.

“Among other things,” Harry say with a smile. “I was thinking of making something for lunch, would you like to join me?”

Remus smiles, “Sure, I‘ll be out in twenty minutes.”

“I‘ll be in the kitchen,” Harry calls gladly as he leaves the room.

Remus smiles to himself. “What a difference a day makes,” he comments as he finishes writing the conclusion of his latest batch of research for Dumbledore.

Harry starts to pick up the lunch dishes but Remus stops him, “You cooked Harry, I‘ll clean. Go call Hermione or something.”

Harry just stands there, “I really don‘t mind you know. I did housework for people I hated for thirteen years, pitching in where I‘m actually wanted is no trouble.”

“I know that Harry, but I‘m not letting you do more than your fair share. Your fifteen Harry, you should be having fun, especially during your summer vacation.”

As if to stop their disagreement an owl flies in and settles between them. Harry unties two letters from it’s leg. “It seems he took the time to write to both of us this time.”

“He does miss you terribly you know, he‘s just fond of making me forget to tell you.”

Harry takes his letter to his room. 

“Dear Harry,

I just thought I‘d drop you a line to let you know I miss you and I‘ll be home tomorrow. We should all do something fun together when I get home. Think about what you‘d like to do. But if it involves a Frisbee the payback will hurt. And you do not want to know what I‘ll do to you if you tell Remus I said that. Aside from that, most anything goes, within reason. 

Miss you,

Sirius.”

Across the hall Remus is in his room with his letter as well.

“Dear Remus, 

I can appreciate a lack of patience Love, as I‘m sure you know. And I can‘t promise I won‘t sneak up on you a bit, if only to keep from traumatizing Prongslet. Too much. Glad to hear the two of you are getting along. Our godson knows young Malfoy has impure intentions toward him? Eww, Moony, save that kind of news for home. Speaking of which I will be home tomorrow. I told Prongslet we‘d all do something together but I‘m all yours first. (Well always but you know what I mean to say Love.) What do you say, we make our way upstairs, have our wicked way with each other, take a nice bath and then spend the afternoon with Prongslet?

Love you,

Sirius.”

Leave it to Sirius to tease him with all his might just after he left and then to write such a sweet plans into one of his last letters. Of course the bit about not traumatizing Harry was going to prove difficult at best. Still knowing he’d be home in a days time made Remus distracted with anticipation. It wasn’t that Sirius wouldn’t ever be leaving home again but hopefully this was the last long trip he’d be sent away on for a very long time. That hope had been at the center of their plans, their very lives, for months now. Now that their plans were coming true, differently than they intended but true just the same, it all seemed too much, too good to be true. 

Shaking such thoughts away for the time being Remus sets the letter aside and starts back down stairs. He collects the books he’d been using from the den and takes them to the library to put them away. Just as he’s slipping The Power of Blood Magic back into it’s place he hears the door open behind him and turns to address Harry. The words are cut off before they begin and he drops his books in the hurry to retrieve his wand. Unfortunately he’s too late, a malicious voice has already called out “Expelliarmus!”

Angry and now wandless Remus growls at the intruder, “You know you‘re going to pay for this Peter, if you so much as touch me Sirius will bloody well kill you, promise to Harry or no.”

Peter gives a mirthless laugh, “The Dark Lord is counting on it Remus, he wants Sirius to come after me so he can finish the last of you before he goes after Harry.”

“Don‘t you even speak his name you little vermin. You owe him your life, even after you stripped him of everything important in his life and now you talk of killing him as if it‘s nothing? Peter it‘s no wonder you wound up as toilet roll for the scum of the earth, it was the lowest position available.” Remus fights to keep his expression impassive as he stares Peter down. He hopes with all his might that the miniscule squeak of the opening door is too soft for Peter’s ears, but he has no point of reference to judge that on.

Harry hurries downstairs intent on getting back to the comfortable chair in the library and knocking back a few more chapters of his book. Just before he reaches the library door he hears Remus speaking to someone inside. Perhaps Sirius has arrived home early. He listens a moment longer, Remus is growling, that makes it very unlike it’s Sirius. At least Harry assumes that it’s unlikely it’s Sirius. Pulling his wand and deciding they’ll never expel the boy who lived for saving one of his godfathers’ lives, he slowly moves forward and soundlessly opens the door. The sight that greets his eyes is shocking to say the least but he reacts quickly just the same. “Petrificus Totalus!” He cries with more than a bit of anger in his voice. When Peter’s prone form falls to the floor and Remus gives him a relieved smile Harry adds a quiet, “Expelliarmus.” He hands Remus back his wand and snaps Peter’s. “How do we turn him into the ministry?” He asks Remus with a disdainful glance at the body on the floor.

“First we get this piece of filth off my clean floor,” Remus says as he kicks Peter’s cloak off the floor and onto Peter instead. With a lazy “wingardium leviosa” he moves Peter into the living room where he bobs up and down as Remus lights a fire, He throws a bit of floo powder into the grate and calls out “Hogwarts” as he moves Peter into the flame. He turns to Harry, “You follow me Harry, I‘m sure Fudge will want to talk to you.” With that and another lazy “Hogwarts” he’s off. 

Harry sighs and mumbles, “Floo powder again, lovely.” Then more clearly, “Hogwarts.”

Remus doesn’t even have time to address a shocked Dumbledore before Harry arrives. In the midst of a rather violent coughing fit Harry manages a “Hullo.”

“Good afternoon Harry, Remus. Would either of you care to explain this?” He gestures at Peter who is now lying on his office floor.

“I‘m not to clear on it myself,” Remus admits. “One minute I was putting some books away the next this bit of scum was disarming me. We traded insults for a few minutes and Harry put a body bind on him.”

Harry blushes a bit, “I don‘t think he knew I was in the house or I never would have had the chance.”

“Well done just the same Harry. It‘s too bad it‘s the middle of the summer, that deserves house points.”

Remus seems to regain his mental footing, “Do you think Peter will be enough to satisfy Fudge?”

“Once he‘s been given veritaserum and interrogated I don‘t think Fudge will have any choice,” Dumbledore offers with a smile. 

Harry refuses to take his eyes off of Peter lest he escapes so he misses the cause for a female voice sounding in the room.

“He‘s not in Professor Dumbledore, I‘m sorry.”

“It‘s urgent Helena, when do you think he‘ll be available?” Dumbledore asks politely.

“Well if it‘s urgent I could call him right away, what is this concerning?”

“Young Harry Potter has brought in a death eater and I believe it is key that Fudge himself conduct the interrogation.”

With a little gasp the woman starts over, “I‘ll call him right away, he‘s... indisposed at the moment but he‘ll be over within the hour.” 

Before the fire dies back down to a crackling they hear Fudges voice very distantly say, “I thought I asked you never to interrupt me when I‘m training the interns Helena.”

Harry finally looks over again as the door opens and McGonagall comes in. She gasps and Harry decides he does not want to know why she just turned up like that... 

“Ah, Minerva, there you are!” Dumbledore calls brightly, “It seems we‘ve had a slight change of plans. Would you please fetch Severus for me so we can get this cleared up as quickly as possible?”

She stares at him a moment in silence and then turns to the door, “Certainly Albus.”

“Oh, and ask him to bring some veritaserum please,” He adds. When the door is shut he turns to Remus, “Should we contact Sirius?”

Remus smiles slightly, “No, I think it can wait, he‘ll be coming home tomorrow and I think it will only be fitting to let Harry tell him.”

Harry hadn’t known him this well long enough to be sure but he suspected there was a bit more mischief afoot than making Sirius wait until he got home to tell him what was going on. He did however know enough to be sure he’d be filled in on the plan when the time was right, and that certainly wasn’t now.

“Very well,” Dumbledore says with a nod.

Fudge steps out of the fireplace fastening his robes, “A death eater you say Albus?”

“Yes Cornelius, Peter Pettigrew,” Dumbledore gestures once again to the lump on his floor.

“This nonsense again Albus? Peter Pettigrew is dead. Black killed him fourteen years ago.”

Harry steps forward, “With all due respect Minister you are a fool if you still believe that. I told you a year and a half ago and I‘ll tell you again now, that man right there, Peter Pettigrew, got my parents killed and killed another dozen people on his own. Sirius Black is innocent and you owe him an apology, and if you‘d shut your trap long enough to listen you‘d give it to him!”

Fudge makes a few incoherent indignant sounds and Remus positively beams with pride. Without so much as trying to stifle his proud smile Remus steps forward and pulls Harry away from Peter. He leans down a bit an whispers to Harry, “Well done, I just don‘t want you near Peter when they wake him up.”

Harry knows better than to respond verbally and just steps back a bit further, staying close to Remus. Remus notices and he’s a bit thankful for it but he too stays silent. 

They stand in silence watching Peter’s still form until Snape and McGonagall arrive.

When they do the whole room remains silent due this time to shock. Snape stomps in wearing a bathrobe and a shower cap, “I hope this truly is important headmaster! Honestly sending Minerva into my rooms to fetch me in the middle of a shower for veritaserum when you know well enough where I keep it!”

They all do there best to advert their eyes but his bony bird legs just defy the imagination. Finally Remus manages to tear his eyes away and cover Harry’s for him. Then with a cough he says, “Could you please put some pants on? Some of us would like to be able to eat again by the end of the century.” He looks down at Harry and adds, “And others are traumatized enough as it is.”

“That much is certainly so!” McGonagall adds glaring daggers at Dumbledore. 

Snape turns to the assembled group and his jaw drops. He turns beat red and steps back outside the office shutting the door behind him. A moment later he steps inside wearing pants and having discarded the shower cap. He makes his way over to Dumbledore and hisses, “What are they doing here?”

“Harry has captured Peter Pettigrew. In order to prove his identity and guilt to Minister Fudge I need both the veritaserum and you to authenticate it. As for interrupting your shower, I am sorry but I‘m sure you‘ll agree Severus the matter is quite urgent. ”

Snape says no more but moves to Fudge. He hands him a small bottle, “I swear on my life this is veritaserum, I made it myself.” Fudge nods and Snape returns his attention to Dumbledore, “May I go now?”

“No, I believe you should stay Severus, I am sorry.” Then Dumbledore casts a powerful sealing spell insuring that Peter cannot escape in any form. “Envenerate! Whenever you wish to begin Cornelius.”

Fudge steps over to the now cowering man on the floor and places the vial to his lips. When Peter has consumed enough of the potion he steps back to the others. “What is your name?”

“Peter Louis Pettigrew.”

“How old are you?”

“Thirty five as of last march.”

“Are you aware you were assumed to have died on November first nineteen eighty-one?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Why have you not shown yourself since your supposed death?”

“Because I faked my death, it wouldn‘t do to have someone see me.”

“How have you hidden for the last fourteen years?”

“I‘m an Animagus.”

Fudge is shocked. He’s the only one. “Since when?”

“Nineteen seventy-five.”

Fudge begins to splutter indignantly again and Harry takes a half step forward. Remus grabs his should but he speaks just the same, “Why did you have to fake your own death?”

“To frame Sirius for my crimes.”

“Which were?”

“I was a spy for Voldemort, I got James and Lily Potter killed.”

Rather than continuing to question Peter Harry rounds on Fudge and Snape. Fudge can still only splutter but Snape gives him a superior look, “It was a preposterous story.” He glances around him and sees even Fudge isn’t supporting him, he becomes unsure, “They had no evidence...”

Harry makes to grab his wand but stops, instead he hisses, “You vindictive crazy old bat! Just because Sirius did something utterly stupid-”

Harry is cut off by Peter starting to speak again, “It wasn‘t Sirius.”

Harry turns back to Peter, “What?”

“It wasn‘t Sirius. I told Snape about the Willow. When he actually went I used a memory charm on him and Sirius both to make them think Sirius did it.”

Snape looses all dignity as he stands up letting his robe flap open, “You what?! You put a memory charm on me you little piece of filth? How dare you!”

McGonagall gives Dumbledore a look that suggests she’d like permission to kill Peter.

Harry recoils as if stricken. Fudge continues to stare.

Remus growls, and letting Harry go makes a move to hurt Peter. Faster than anyone can see Dumbledore’s hand is holding him back, “Remus, let the law take care of him. Hurting him now would only make things worse. The hurt you and Sirius have been through won‘t be any less if you take the chance you have to make things right away now.” Remus sighs and leans against the headmaster’s desk again. Harry takes his hand.

Harry takes a deep breath, “Who killed the twelve Muggles in the street Peter?”

“I did.”

“How?”

“I blew up a gas pipe beneath the street after cutting my finger off and transformed before running into the sewer.”

“And what did you do the twelve years Sirius was in Azkaban?”

“I lived with a wizarding family as a rat.”

“And since he and Remus reveled what you really are where have you been?”

“In the service of the Dark Lord.”

“What have you witnessed in his service?”

“Murders, the Dark Lord‘s resurrection, torture-” 

Dumbledore cuts him off, “That is perhaps too long a list to get into. To your knowledge has Sirius Black ever been aligned with Voldemort?” 

“No. Sirius was always too noble for that.”

Remus growls at that but manages to refrain from comment. Though Harry grips his hand tighter just the same. Remus takes a deep breath and asks as calmly as he can manage, “How did you manage to go undetected as a spy for Voldemort?”

“Luck and a number of memory charms, it was one thing I was good at.”

“Sweet Jesus he‘s like Lockhart‘s ugly clone,” Harry mutters.

“Jesus?” Remus asks him softly.

“I‘ll explain later, it‘s a muggle thing,” Harry explains.

Dumbledore sits forward, “I think even you will agree Cornelius that you owe young Harry an apology and a great deal more to Sirius Black.”

“I... I... I suppose,” Fudge says finally. “You have my word that Black will be pardoned when he comes into my office. As for Pettigrew I‘ll send an Auror to collect him promptly.” He stands a little taller, “As for Harry I think an Order of Merlin is due him. After all three defeats of Voldemort and the capture of a death eater more than merit it. First class of course.”

Snape scowls and mutters. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Remus all beam with pride. Harry blushes three shades of red. “T-Thank you” He stutters

“You deserve it Harry,” Remus tells him softly. Harry looks as though were he a bit younger he’d bury his face in Remus’ shirt in order to hide from the rest.

Fudge coughs lightly, “I‘m sure you‘ll be able to send Black to me, Albus. I‘ll be off if you don‘t mind.”

It’s Harry answers, “Actually I‘ll bring Sirius to see you. Tomorrow afternoon.”

Fudge nods curtly and floos away. 

Snape gets up with a huff, “May I go now Headmaster?”

“Yes Severus.” Dumbledore says with a nod. “You boys can be off home now as well,” He adds to Remus and Harry. “Unless you‘d like to let me talk you into returning your teaching position that is.”

With that Harry hesitates, but Remus pushes him lightly forward, “We‘ll save that discussion for another day. Enough has happened today already.”


	2. Welcome

Remus has been on edge all morning waiting for Sirius. Harry is in the library with his book. There’s suddenly the crunch of gravel in the driveway. The Bitch maybe charmed silent but the driveway isn’t. Remus drops the newspaper he wasn’t actually reading and practically runs to the front door. Just as he opens it Sirius steps up onto the front porch. “Sweet Merlin I‘ve missed you Siri,” He says softly before they’re in each other’s arms again.  
“Love you,” Sirius manages between kisses, slowly maneuvering them into the house.  
Once the door is shut Sirius finds his back pressed against it and his shirt being pulled off. With a bit of a chuckle he starts to both pull Remus toward the stairs and pull his shirt off. Just as they reach the stairs the library door opens, Harry immediately looks away, “Hullo Sirius. See you later.”  
Sirius laughs in earnest at that, “Hello Harry.” And without further hesitation he practically picks up Remus, who has buried his face in Sirius’ neck in embarrassment, and finishes the journey to their bedroom in almost record time. Remus has put the silk sheets on the bed and lit the candles, not for light but for ambience. Pants are forgotten and so is a silencing charm, but as Harry is downstairs it shouldn’t matter.  
Harry was sprawled in what he was quickly coming to consider his chair again. They’d only been half naked so he wasn’t very bothered about having already walked in on something he shouldn’t see. He did however have a bizarre urge to time how long it takes them to return downstairs, if only to know how long he’ll have to avoid the second story next time. Sirius looked much better than the last time he’d seem him, in fact he would have sworn it wasn’t Sirius at all before he spoke. His hair fell only to his shoulder blades now and he’d both put on weight and gotten some sun, it was no wonder he now felt save enough to travel by motorbike rather than running as Padfoot. Two chapters and an hour and a half later he hears the bath tub filling, an unfamiliar sound. He’s tempted to go upstairs and put on a clean shirt for their trip to the ministry but it can wait awhile longer.  
Upstairs in the tub Sirius is alternating between massaging Remus’ shoulders and trailing licking kisses up and down his neck. “So Love, how were things around here yesterday?”  
“Good. Harry‘s reading the Fellowship of the Ring and I‘d say we‘ve gotten close over the last few days. How was work?”  
“Lawson was insufferable, mostly about how you and I haven‘t changed a bit. He‘s got a memory like a scorned woman, I swear. He still remembers the time he brought a date to the secret study near the Ravenclaw common room and found us rather busy and half naked.”  
“With him bringing up incidents like that it‘s no wonder every letter you sent was practically dripping with sex.”  
After an especially long interlude of kisses Sirius gives a little sigh, ” That’s not the worst of it Love. He told me last night that he was convinced enough to let me leave the first day but he wanted to see how long it’d take for me to get so frustrated that he was sure I was about to say fuck it and come home to you whether or not the job was done.”  
Remus rolls his eyes, “I could kill him.” He kisses Sirius this time, long slow and smoldering. Then he slowly gets out of the tub with a satisfied but vaguely remorseful smile. “Come on Siri, we‘ve already left Harry waiting for a rather long time. I know it‘s never enough...”  
Sirius who has only just stood up kisses him again, “And it never will be. Plus if we had it our way we‘d likely never leave the bed but that‘s no way to raise a teenager. I know. Just do me a favor? Don‘t wear anything gold, cause I might just forget anyone is waiting for us at all if you look too good.”   
Harry marks his place in his book and stands up as he hears the tub drain upstairs. He checks his watch, two hours and fifteen minutes. As he reaches the bottom of the stairs Sirius appears at the top in jeans and a blue tee shirt, beaming as if he just won the Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw and he doesn’t know the half of it. He hurries down the stairs and hugs Harry tightly, “I‘m glad you‘re here Prongslet!”  
Harry laughs “Prongslet?”  
“Of course Prongslet, what other nickname would I call you? Golden boy?”  
“I‘m going to kill him for telling you about that!”  
“Oh I knew already. You forget I spent a year hanging about and seeing the way you and Blondie fight I wanted to know who he was. It‘s kind of scary how much he sounds like Lucy. And whatever it is about Malfoys chasing Potters I don‘t want to know.”  
Harry eyes go wide, “What?!”  
“Oh Remus didn‘t tell you? Lucy used to practically stalk Jamie. They even caught him spying on him in the quidditch locker room once. Needless to say Jamie had an absolute fit.”  
Remus laughs as he makes his way to them, “and if I remember correctly Lily told him to ‘move on and find some bit of slime in your own league to play with down in the dungeons. I hear Avery is looking for a new toy since his split with Snape’ which may or may not have been true, your mum spoke to some people we didn‘t.” Harry snickers. “Have you two discussed what we‘re doing yet?”  
Harry smiles, “Not yet. I need to change my shirt, I‘ll be down in a minute.” He darts around them and up the stairs.  
Sirius gets suspicious, “You two are up to something.”  
“Maybe,” Remus says smirking as he pulls Sirius into the living room.   
When Harry returns downstairs he finds them sprawled over each other as well as the sofa. Sirius gives a long suffering sigh, “Now may I be let in on the joke?”  
“As I‘m sure you remember you asked me to pick something for all of us to do together today...” Harry starts deliberately slow.  
“Yes I remember,” Sirius says almost whining.  
“Well I thought we should do something fun for all of us.” He looks over to Remus and smirks, “So I was thinking... Wouldn‘t it be fun for Fudge to fall all over himself trying to apologize to you, and then watch Peter get shipped to Azkaban?”  
Sirius sits up straight, knocking Remus to the floor and spluttering, “What? How? Remus why the hell didn‘t you tell me!?”  
Remus gets up looking a little annoyed, “Well to answer your last question first, were you in any mood to talk when you arrived?”  
Sirius gives a small smile at that, “Well no.”  
“Alright then. And I didn‘t tell you after that because we decided it was Harry‘s place to tell you because he captured Peter, for which Fudge is giving him the order of Merlin, first class.” He drops down beside Sirius again, “And that hurt.”  
“I‘m sorry Love, I‘ll kiss it better later, repeatedly if necessary, but could one of you explain this to me? You‘ve had your fun with me.”  
Harry is amused by how freely they mix humor with even the most serious discuss and suddenly he understands a bit of what Hermione said the other day it is sweet how in love they are. “I‘d like to hear how it started too Remus.”  
Remus tells them of Peter’s sudden appearance in the library. Harry picks up the tale when he entered the library and stops only when he feels the urge to vomit as he tells of Snape’s entrance into Dumbledore’s office.  
“A shower cap?” Sirius manages between giggles.   
Remus gets a very grim look on his face, “I know it sounds funny to you Siri but it was mortifying and I can‘t even imagine what poor Minerva went through.”   
Sirius listens in silence until Remus tells him about Peter’s confession that it was him and not Sirius that told Snape how to get past the willow. “I‘ll kill him,” Sirius growls.  
Remus gives him an understanding smile, “I know how you feel Siri but Dumbledore‘s right, he‘s not worth it.” He finishes the story from there.  
Sirius looks very serious for a moment, “I can‘t tell you how proud I am of you Prongslet.”  
“I was doing what I had to. I mean the only thoughts going through my head were Remus is in trouble and they’ll never expel the boy who lived for saving one of his godfathers’ life,” Harry says blushing a bit.  
Remus blushes and gives him a pleased smile at that. Sirius smiles too, “I know you don‘t know any other way to behave Harry but it was a very brave thing to do and we‘re going to be proud of you no matter how humble you are so get over here and give me a hug.” When Harry does as he’s told Sirius smiles, “Besides you saved the love of my life from the scum of the earth and secured my freedom all in one day. You‘re my hero kiddo.”   
Both Remus and Harry blush scarlet at this declaration. After a moment’s silence Remus stands up and pulls Sirius to his feet as well, “We‘ve made Fudge wait long enough I think.”  
The three of them arrive in Fudge’s office, Sirius a little less warily than perhaps he should. “Harry! Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, good day,” Fudge offers quickly. “Mr. Black I am so sorry for the wrong done to you by the ministry. Mistakes happen you know...”  
“Not mistakes like this. This wasn‘t some slip up like arresting the wrong twin or thinking the wrong monster is killing people. This was deliberate, at least in part. A half dozen people refused to let me take veritaserum before they questioned me, that‘s not a mistake, that‘s willful ignorance.”  
Fudge blanches noticeably, “I-I... You may be right Mr. Black but as that may be, times change and the truth has come to light. The Ministry would like to extend it‘s sympathies and any aid you might find useful in reestablishing your life.”  
Sirius‘ expression softens a little, “Give us a moment on that.” He pulls Remus to the far side of the room and gestures Harry over. Before Harry makes it he asks softly, “What do we want Love?”  
“Well at the very least they can give us legal custody of Harry and pay off the house for us,” Remus tells him just as softly.  
Sirius smiles, “It‘s a start.”  
Remus’ eyes light with mischief for a moment, “And a pardon or permit, or whatever they have to do to let us keep the Bitch without antagonizing the ministry.”  
“Getting better. What about you Harry, anything you can think of he can do for us?”  
After a minute of serious thought Harry looks at him almost apologetically, “I‘m not good at asking for things. Do you have a new wand yet?”  
Sirius nods, “Padfoot went to Diagon Alley.” He glances at Remus meaningfully, “No offense Love but I think I‘m going to demand a little money as well.”  
“None taken Siri,” Remus assures.   
“If you‘re sure you don‘t want anything Harry...”  
“I can‘t think of anything Sirius.”  
With a nod Sirius gives the short list of demands to Fudge. Fudge seems to consider for all of a half second, “I‘m sure we can manage that.” He takes a deep breath, “We were about to send Pettigrew off to the Demeantors, would you like to watch?”  
“From a distance,” Sirius responds at the mention of Demeantors.  
They do just that and Fudge seems surer as he turns to Harry, “Now Harry if you‘ll follow me we‘ll do the presentation ceremony for the Order of Merlin.”  
Harry stops dead in the doorway both Sirius and Remus stopped behind him, surprised. It’s Remus who speaks first, “What is it Harry?”  
“Rita Skeeter,” Harry moans piteously. “You remember when I thought I‘d died and gone to hell and my punishment was to be Lockhart? She‘s the only thing that would have made that worse.”  
“I‘m ‘a dangerous criminal’ and Fudge just set me free so you should be safe. And if it isn‘t, I‘ll give her a long detailed description of all the charms on the muggle motorbike Fudge just agreed to over look,” Sirius offers.  
Harry smiles with a soft, “Thanks.” Then he strides almost recklessly to Fudge’s side.   
Remus and Sirius follow but stay back a bit.  
That is until a short brunette women comes over and pulls Sirius forward by the arm. He refuses to let Remus go and soon they’re both standing beside Fudge in front of a sea of reporters. “Thank you Helena,” Fudge says softly before turning to the reporters, “If I could have your attention!” When the murmuring stops he continues, “Yesterday afternoon Harry Potter apprehend a death eater in the home of a family friend. The death eater gave testimony under veritaserum that he was none other than Peter Pettigrew and it was he, not Sirius Black, that committed the crimes Black was imprisoned for. As a result of this startling revelation I have pardoned Mr. Black.” He turns to Sirius and shakes his hand. The sea of reporters surges forward as they shout questions and take pictures. Fudge shouts for silence again. We he gets it he continues, “But the reason I‘ve asked you all to be here today is that it‘s been decided that young Harry is long over due for the Order of Merlin, first class!”  
There’s an awed gasp and another rush of questions and pictures. Harry accepts the medal smiling and then steps back into the relative safety of the space between Remus and Sirius. Helena steps over to them again, “If you‘ll follow me Gentlemen, the Minister will deal with the reporters as you leave the building.”  
Out of the corner of his eye Harry sees Rita Skeeter darting after them and subconsciously moves closer to Remus. Sirius notices and is both hurt and glad but makes no comment. They reach a door and Helena holds it open for them. “There‘s a fireplace and floo powder inside,” She informs them softly.   
“Thank you,” Sirius tells her holding the door.   
Harry goes first but rather than follow him Remus steps close to Sirius practically whispering in his ear, “Don‘t take it personally Siri, we‘ve been spending a lot of time together and he just got you back. Things will change again once you‘ve spent time with him.”  
“I‘m sure your right Love, and I was glad to see him react to you like that. I guess I just thought I‘d always be the one to protect him...”  
“And you will but do you honestly think I was ever going to let you do it alone?”  
“I know better than that. You love me too much to let me ‘do it’ alone,” Sirius offers with a wicked smirk.  
“Siri, have I told you lately that you‘re evil?”  
“You know you love it.”  
“I never said I didn‘t.”  
Harry clears his throat, “Are you two coming or do you want to be reporter fodder?”  
Sirius laughs, “We‘re coming Prongslet.”  
They’ve only been home a few minutes when Pig flies through the kitchen window and flies directly into Sirius’ head. “I never should have saved him from that hawk,” Sirius grumbles.  
“Aww come on Sirius he‘s not that bad, if you see him in time to duck,” Harry says laughing.  
“Dear Harry,  
Dad just called from work and told us what happened. It‘s great that Sirius is finally free and Congratulations on the order of Merlin Harry. Mum wants to see you all again. Soon. We all do. Everyone’s really excited about it, except Bill but he won‘t say why.   
Come over anytime,  
Ron”  
Harry looks confusedly at them, “Why wouldn‘t Bill want to see me? I thought we were friends.”  
Sirius looks thoughtful, “I don‘t know Harry, you‘ll have to ask him I guess.” Remus doesn’t comment.  
Harry ponders this until they arrive at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley hugs him when he arrives. Charlie is sitting with her and gives him a friendly pat on the back. Just as Remus and Sirius follow him Bill comes in and ruffles Harry’s hair, “Congratulations Harry.” Then he subconsciously takes half a step backwards, “Hello Sirius. Glad to hear they were wrong about you.” He extends a hand to Sirius.   
Sirius gives him a confused smile, “Good to see you again Bill, it seems you‘re doing well.”  
“I am, thank you,” Bill says nervously. He glances at Remus very quickly, “Good to see you again Remus. I‘m going to fetch Ron and the twins Mum.” He’s out of the room is a flash.  
Sirius turns a questioning gaze to Remus who only smiles innocently at him. “You didn‘t!” Sirius hisses.  
Remus looks offended and whispers back, “Of course not. He just remembers how you behave when anyone shows any interest and after the way he was staring the other day...”  
Molly is thankfully too busy fussing over Harry to notice this exchange but Charlie chuckles and walks passed them with a whispered, “He‘s seen the wrath of a jealous boyfriend before and he doesn‘t want to go through it again.” Remus tries to keep a straight face as Sirius gapes at the retreating Weasley.  
“Siri you look like a dying fish,” Remus says finally laughing. “You know I‘m not going anywhere, certainly not after everything. Trust me to calm Bill’s fears?”  
“Of course I trust you Love. I‘ll admit I was a jealous fool in school but as long as Bill keeps the wandering to his eyes I don’t care.” Remus kisses him and slips out of the room.   
Something draws Molly’s attention to him at just that moment. “Sirius! So good to see you dear! We were so glad to hear your name was cleared.”  
Sirius gives her his most charming smile, “Thank you Molly. I was glad to hear you came over to help make Harry feel at home.”  
“It was nothing I assure you, we were glad to see him.”  
Remus catches Bill just outside the back fence, “You know you don‘t have to be scared of Padfoot don‘t you Bill?”  
Bill watches his feet as they walk, “I‘ve had a bad experience with a jealous boyfriend.”  
Remus laughs, “Charlie told us.”  
“Well I don‘t want a repeat performance and all I did was befriend him.”  
“Siri isn‘t like that,” Remus says with a kind smile. “He trusts me and if you keep your hands to yourself he‘ll be the friendliest person you‘ve ever met.”  
“That‘s not what I remember...” Bill says softly with a smile.  
Remus stops short and grabs Bill’s arm, “Did he do something to you when we were back in school?”  
“No. Nothing like that. I just saw what happened to Lucius Malfoy when he said you had nice eyes...”  
Remus laughs outright, “That was someone we hated Bill, I‘d still be juvenile enough to hex him senseless myself.” When Bill laughs Remus looks over at him with a curious smile, “What did he do to Lucius?”  
Bill continues to laugh, “You remember the week where Lucius‘ hair flashed neon blue and hot pink?”  
Remus stumbles he laughs so hard, “I always wondered what happened to him!”  
“It was rather funny,” Bill agrees.  
“And that‘s why you‘ve been so jumpy around Sirius for the last eighteen years?”  
“Nineteen,” Bill admits blushing.  
In the kitchen Sirius and Harry have been forced to sit down while Molly puts dinner on the table. “Honestly Molly we are perfectly capable of helping you,” Sirius tells her exasperatedly.   
“Nonsense Sirius, you‘re guest in this house and you will not be working. Tell me how have you been? I haven‘t seen you in months.”  
“I‘ve been doing well Molly. Remus has made sure I‘ve taken care of myself. For his own sake as much as mine,” He adds conspiratorially.   
Molly laughs, “The way you two talk about each other! You sound like a pair of teenagers.”  
“Well we act the part anyway,” Sirius responds with a glance at Harry.  
Harry is nodding, “Or at least Sirius does.”  
“Oi! I‘ve been home a day and you‘re already taking his side? I should have known leaving you two alone together would earn me nothing but trouble.”  
“Oh I‘m just playing with you Sirius. After all you did threaten me yesterday...”  
Molly rounded on the two of them quickly, ”Sirius Black you did not!”  
Looking much like Padfoot might if she were brandishing a rolled up newspaper Sirius tries to explain himself, “It was playful Molly, all in good fun you know. I was telling him if he tried to make me play Frisbee I‘d pay him back with a prank of my own.”  
As if to save him Fred and George bustle in with a chorus of “Hullo Harry!” and “Sirius Black! Brilliant!”  
Followed closely by Bill and Remus talking softly and Ron shedding his Quidditch gear.  
Sirius turns to the twins, “Fred and George I presume.”  
“At your service,” Fred says proudly.  
“Wonderful to meet you at last Mr. Padfoot,” George adds earning startled looks from both Sirius and Fred.  
Sirius glances at Remus as he slips into the chair beside him, “Been telling stories while I was away Moony?”  
“This isn‘t my doing Siri. Speak to your godson,” Remus says with a laugh as Fred looks even more shocked.  
“I didn‘t tell any stories, I didn‘t even know George knew it was you until he said it, I told him Remus is Moony and Dad was Prongs the other night after I kind of let it slip that I knew who ‘Messrs Moony, Padfoot and Prongs’ were. But what‘s the harm in it now?” Harry asks hopefully.  
Sirius gives a long suffering sigh, “Just that you‘ve doomed Remus and I to spend the evening reliving all our best pranks.”  
“Which will make Molly want to kick us out of her home for good, I‘m sure,” Remus puts in.  
They’ve been through most of the Marauder’s most successful pranks and even Molly laughs at some of them when Remus turns to Sirius with mischief in his smile, “Tell us about the time you charmed Lucy‘s hair to flash neon blue and hot pink.”  
Sirius turns an interesting shade of crimson, “I didn‘t know that anyone knew that was me. And I really don‘t think this is the time or the place for the story...”  
“Oh alright then, tell them about the time Lily charmed James‘ mirror to scare the piss out of him.”  
Sirius smiles widely, “This is a good one. Lily was trying to get one of the Ravenclaws to help her with her potions work. She would have come to one of us but Remus was the only one of us who was any good at explaining things and he had just as much trouble in potions as she did. But anyway James sees her talking to this guy and goes into his patented territorial peacock routine and chases him off. Needless to say Lils was none too pleased with him. So she came to me and asked me to get James out of the tower for half an hour. I knew she was up to something and was no where near above helping her get him. So we get back and I‘m waiting for whatever it is to happen and nothing does. That is until James is getting ready for their date and crosses to his mirror. He let out the most girlish scream I‘ve ever heard. Not that I paid any attention at first. I was distracted by more pleasant things. But after the third scream we went to see what he was on about. In stead of James‘ reflection in the mirror there was Snape, doing whatever James did.”  
“It was one of Lil’s greatest pranks. James wouldn‘t go near a mirror for a week.” Remus says with a wide smile, “If only it had cured his jealousy rather than starting a roaring row about how she really did fancy the Ravenclaw and how hurt James was.”  
“Ah Love, I take it from that statement that you fell asleep before Lily ended the argument,” Sirius says with an odd smile, “She told James that while she most decidedly did not fancy the young man in question that if she had and he had managed to keep her away from him this time it wouldn‘t matter. She told him that if he had to hold her there to keep her than he had already lost what he was fighting so hard to keep. She reminded him that if you love someone you have to trust them. After that... well he wasn‘t cured but he was better.”  
“Too bad it took you so much longer Siri,” Remus says with a smile.  
“Unlike Lils you never minded so what reason did I have to stop Love?”  
It was almost midnight before they returned home and Harry went to bed the minute they arrived. Remus extinguishes the candles in Harry’s room with a flick of his wand from the doorway and as he shuts the door Sirius’ arms close around his waist. “Do you think it‘s fate making things up to us?”  
“Hmm?” Remus makes the small sound half out of curiosity and half out of pleased surprise as Sirius’ lips descend to his neck again.  
“Everything in our lives suddenly falling into place like this, do you think fate finally decided to give us a break?”  
“Don‘t say it Siri, you wouldn‘t want to tempt fate,” Remus says softly.  
“You‘re right about that. But I would like to tempt you. That is if you‘re willing...”  
“When have I ever not been willing Love?”  
“There‘s a first time for everything.” Sirius says as he softly tugs him toward their bedroom.  
~Fin~


End file.
